fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorandy
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 20 |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Memory Control Teleportation Magic |Character2 = Wendy Marvell |Kanji2 = ウェンディ・マーベル |Romaji2 = Wendi Māberu |Alias2 = Sky Sorceress |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 13 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |Image Gallery = }} Dorandy (ドラウェン Dorauen) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mages, Mest Gryder and Wendy Marvell. About Doranbolt and Wendy Doranbolt Doranbolt (ドランバルト Doranbaruto) is a member of the Magic Council and Head of a Division of the Rune Knights who used Memory Control to deceive everyone in Fairy Tail into believing he was a member of their guild named Mest Gryder (メスト・グライダー Mesuto Guraidā). Doranbolt is a lean-built man of average height with short, almost shaved black hair, with a slightly outlined widow's peak, and complete with mildly long sideburns. He has a large, bright emerald green eyes, and thin eyebrows. The left side of his face is covered by three distinctive scars: the shortest one that points diagonally upwards in his left eye's direction, and "connected" by the longest scar, diagonally in the other way, to the similarly oriented one which goes up to his forehead. Such scars harmlessly cover Doranbolt's left eyebrow and part of his hair, passing over them. Hanging from Doranbolt's left ear is a simple earring, with an elongated pendant attached to it. Seven years after Tenrou Island's seeming disappearance, Doranbolt appears to have gained sharper, more defined facial features, has grown a small goatee below his mouth and slightly longer hair, with some messy strands covering his forehead and others jutting upwards from the top of his head. His left ear still bears the earring. When acting like a spy within Fairy Tail, Doranbolt's attire is consisted of a pinstriped jacket with a high and wide upright collar, alternating red stripes to different series of orange ones, with distinctive loose brown arm warmers covering the sleeves from the cuffs to below the shoulders, each bearing a simple, undulated motif right below the upper edge, simple black pants and white shoes. Doranbolt has also been shown in his Council uniform. This consists of a dark jacket, with light-colored edges and a pair of buttoned bands on each sleeve, worn over a lighter shirt bearing the dark ankh-like symbol typical of the Rune Knights, mildly loose, light pants held up by a simple belt, similarly colored gloves and shoes, and a light cape held in place by a rhomboidal buckle adorned by a gem. During his first appearance after the 7-year time skip, he dons this very same attire. Doranbolt is willing to do anything to attain a promotion from the Magic Council. He was even willing to infiltrate Fairy Tail. In order to keep up the facade of being a Fairy Tail member, he acted intelligently and used silly quirks to fit in, such as devouring snow to see what it tastes like and entering a river to know what it feels like. Despite his self-interest, he still has a heart. He befriends Wendy Marvell and later saves her from a deadly attack, even after his position as a non-Fairy Tail member was exposed. He also openly admitted that the Fairy Tail Guild was not the same as Zeref or Grimoire Heart, he doesn't support the Council's idea of firing Etherion on Tenrou Island and erasing all the three groups from existence. Doranbolt made an attempt to teleport the members of Fairy Tail outside the island, but they refused to leave. After this, Doranbolt was seen fretting over the well-being of the guild and its members. During the year X791, when the news of the returning Tenrou Team reached the Magic Council, he said he was not interested, although he was visibly conflicted. During the Grand Magic Games, Doranbolt shed tears of joy over Erza's victory in Pandemonium, proving that his care for Fairy Tail runs deep, even in spite of the fact that he was never actually a member. Wendy Marvell Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. Following the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Wendy, along with Carla, joined Lamia Scale. Following the conclusion of the the War between Orochi's Fin and Lamia Scale, Wendy leaves Lamia Scale and joins Natsu on his journey to locate the other Fairy Tail members. Wendy is a petite girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. She generally wears loose fitting or bare-back dresses and sandals with wing designs, possibly to denote that she is a Sky Dragon Slayer. When first introduced, Wendy's Cait Shelter Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder, but after the Guild disbanded and she joined Fairy Tail, the stamp was replaced by Fairy Tail's Guild stamp. During her time in Edolas, Wendy wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks. While on Tenrou Island, Wendy wears several different outfits. At first, she wears a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. Later, Wendy receives new clothing from the Celestial Spirit World. It is a simple kimono with a black waistband and small tie over it. She wears thigh high socks and wing like attachments in her hair to keep it up in pigtails. After being saved from Hades' attack, Horologium gives Wendy new clothes. They are a suit like top with a light trim and large cuffs and dress shirt with tie. She wears a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together. Her hair is let down and she wears dark stockings. During the Grand Magic Games, Wendy wears her team colors in a long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Wendy is very shy and polite. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat. Wendy is becoming more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. History Mest's History Mest was a Fairy Tail wizard and went undercover for Makarov in the magic council. He went under the alias Doranbolt and erased his own memories as Mest that only Makarov had the ability to unlock. He then infiltrated the Fairy Tail Guild using the name Mest Gryder in order to find dirt on them and gain a promotion. His reason for this was he knows that Gran Doma hates Fairy Tail along with the other council members and he knew of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial was coming up and he wanted to get to their private property to find anything slightly shady to bring to the council. Wendy's History Wendy was raised by the female dragon Grandeeney for some time. However, one day Grandeeney suddenly disappeared and left Wendy alone at around the age of five. After wandering around trying to locate her lost mother, Wendy ran into Mystogan, who introduced himself to her as Jellal. Mystogan allowed her to travel with him, though he was also hopelessly lost on the road. One day, Wendy heard Mystogan utter something by the name of "Anima", and shortly after deemed it too dangerous for Wendy to travel with him further. He left her in the care of a close guild by the name of Cait Shelter, where she stayed until requested to aid the Light Team in their mission against the Oración Seis. Relationship Doranbolt infiltrated Fairy Tail and participated in the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. He introduced himself to Wendy under the alias of Mest Gryder, Mystogan's pupil during his stay in Earth Land. As a user of Memory Control Magic, he was making the members of Fairy Tail believe that he was a member as well, but couldn't risk to join the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial with an old member, so he choose Wendy to be his partner. Wendy, despite of Carla's several advises, that she usually uses to follow, accepted the request and went to Tenrou Island as Mest's partner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 3-6 After losing at the first part of the trial, Wendy blamed herself for precluding Mest from becoming an S-Class Mage, but he cheered her up saying that it wasn't her fault, much to Wendy's happiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 8-10 She then willingly accepted his offer of touring around the island, demonstrating her trust on him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 19-21 During the second part of the trial, members of Grimoire Heart infiltrated the island and Doranbolt's real identity and mission were revealed to close down Fairy Tail, despite this, he didn't hesitate to save Wendy when he noticed that she was in danger. Wendy didn't care about Doranbolt's mission, and asked for his help to fight the opponent, surprising the Magic Council member. However, they lost and Doranbolt teleported out of the island to regroup with his squad.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 9-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 9-14 He later learned from Lahar that the Magic Council may use Etherion to stop the war and, to prevent him from contacting them, took the Communication Lacrima and returned to the island which made Wendy happy to see that he was fine. Wendy was the reason of the return: Doranbolt offered himself to save Fairy Tail's Mages by teleporting them away from the Island, but the offer was declined.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 18-26 Seven years after Tenrou Island's supposed destruction, the core members of Fairy Tail returned and later on participated in the Grand Magic Games. During the third day, Lahar is invited to be a guest announcer and he convinces Doranbolt to come with him, knowing that he wanted to see the members of Fairy Tail alive and well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 3-4 Synopsis Tenrou Island Arc They were supposed to battle and he uses her dislike of pickled plums to terrify her and make her lose her will to battle instead of actually fighting. He also shows the most worry for her after Acnologia comes by and causes the disappearance of Tenrou Key of the Starry Sky Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Doranbolt and Lahar are seen teleporting from place to place until they arrive at a cathedral. They enter and find Katja inside when "Mest" notices that she is a Celestial Spirit Mage and notices her resemblance to Wendy, striking him speechless. Still inside the cathedral, Racer, from the Reborn Oración Seis, appears. He targets Katja, but Doranbolt rescues her with his Teleportation magic. Doranbolt tells Lahar and Katja to leave as he battles Racer, which they comply to. As they make their leave, Doranbolt, muttering, mentions that the seven years Fairy Tail's members had gone missing he had done nothing but drink. Later, at the tree with Katja and Lahar, Doranbolt suddenly appears and mistakenly calls Katja Wendy whilst apologizing for being unable to protect her.Fairy tail Anime: Episode 144 Grand Magic Games Arc Tartarus Arc In the Tartarus arc, Doranbolt saves Wendy from the Face explosion and is shown carrying Wendy and Carla. He went with the two of them as they went back to the others to warn them about the numerous Face bombs ready to detonate. References Navigation Category:Dorandy Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help